Dear Emmett
by kittylover93
Summary: bella gets done with her first year of college and writes a letter to her boyfriend emmett to tell him how she feels not being near him.


Okay here is a short little something. I am doing a little something special I am leaving the ending of this up to you guys. One reader in particular but they know who said person is. Just please after you read this review and tell me what you think.

(Bella after her first year at college. All human. BPOV)

I just finished my first year of college. This past year has been pretty crazy. I started out at the beginning of the school year with a guy named Edward. We were engaged to be married. The big issue is that he went up to Chicago to go to college. I decided on a little town in Pennsylvania to go. For some reason I felt that I needed to go there.

After I got to college out in Pennsylvania I really enjoyed it. The classes were not that big in size and the teachers were awesome. I quickly made tons of new friends. It seemed that the closer to my friends the farther I grew from Edward. There was one friend that I really kind of liked. His name was Emmett. The big problems with me liking him were that my friend Jessica really liked him as well. The other obvious problem was that I was engaged.

A couple of weeks later Emmett and Jessica got together. Although since Jessica was my friend it meant that I still got to hang out with Emmett. The more I got to hang out with him the more I fell for him. He was a bigger guy, meaning muscles, very handsome, and eyes that I could float away in. He was really into music and had a talent for having a song on his ipod for anything and everything that happened in life.

Needless to say this man was stealing my heart without even knowing it. Then one night he was there for one of mine and Edward's fights. I ended up calling Edward a name and hanging up the phone. That was one of the first times he saw me cry over Edward, and unfortunately it was not the last.

I thought things were going good between him and Jessica. Although it all went south one night when Jessica smacked him for no good reason. My friend Jasper and I found him sitting on the steps in the dorm building. My friend Angela and Jasper had been staying a few nights with me and I asked if he wanted to come down and hang out with us. Over the next few nights the four of us got closer.

By this time he had me and my heart if he wanted. I knew Jessica did not know him as well as I had come to know him in just the few days we had hung out. I am not sure if out of guilt or just pulling away but the fights between Edward and I got to the point where every phone call ended in a fight or tears. What he did not know was that after he made me cry Emmett made me smile again.

It was not long after that I decided that I was going to be with Emmett. There was one point in time when both Emmett and I thought we had lost one another. I hurt him first. I had told Emmett that I loved him but I was not sure if I could leave Edward. Edward called me one night begging that we not take a break like I had suggested. I believed his tears and empty promises. I told Emmett that night that he had lost me. After I got off the phone with Edward I found Emmett on the stairs. He told me it was fine but I could see it in those eyes of his that it was anything but fine. It was then that I realized that his tears meant more than Edwards.

Not a week later Emmett hurt me. I was on the fast track to breaking up with Edward. The only thing that held me back was I was afraid that Emmett would hurt me. We ended up having a wonderful night and he told me he was going to break up with Jessica. I knew that if he did that then I would have the courage to do the same with Edward. When the time came and he came back from his talk with Jessica he had staid with her. It broke my heart and I had to run. I ran to the darkest place I could find.

In the dark of the local park I realized why him staying with her hurt so much. It hurt because I loved him more than even I had realized. I knew that I had to break up with Edward. If all else I could not marry a man I realized I did not love. It was funny though because he knew where to find me.

I woke up the next morning and found a note from Emmett. It said about how he did love me and he didn't know why he agreed to stay with Jessica. A day later with the support of Emmett and Jasper I told Edward that it was over. That night he told Jessica the same.

From that moment on it was just me and him. A few weeks later Jasper and Angela got together as well. We were still the group of four but we were just couples now. He had my heart and I had his. The next month and a half went quickly. In that time we went to our first dance and had to say our first good bye.

The good bye was supposed to last for only winter break. Three days before winter break was over the college told him he could not come back. He lived all the way in Philadelphia. My mom had moved to Pennsylvania so that I would not be so far from family. She only lived forty-five minutes from the college but that was an extra forty-five minutes between us now.

We made plans to see each other for Valentines Day. He bought things for me and I did the same for him. For unseen reasons he could not make it up for that month. We said the month after. Plans once again got smashed. We tried again and we made plans for me to go down with some friends that live near him and he would come get me from there. My parents did not approve of me going down there. So that plan went down the tubes. The plan got turned around that he would get a ride up here from the same friends. He wasn't able to get to them. Then it was time for my birthday. He made three separate plans to come up for my birthday. Either his mom or his dad would ruin all of those.

I believe that he's starting to doubt that we can make it through all of this. I try to tell him that everything will be okay. Right now I am even starting to wonder if we will or not. I try to stay strong for him and for myself. It gets tougher and tougher with every plan.

We began to video chat and that helped a lot. He was finally able to see and hear me. I was able to see and hear him as well. In a way it helped but it also hurt because we could see and hear each other but not hold like we both so desperately wished.

The video was on my roommate's laptop because mine is broken with no money to fix it. Now that summer is here we don't even have the video chat anymore. I figured we could talk at least like we had over winter break. I laugh now because I can remember my mom as well as his coming out into the living rooms and saying, "Are you still on that phone? When do you two sleep?" We would talk for hours on end.

Right before I left college for the summer I talked with his friend Eric. Eric had been talking to Emmett for a while. Emmett was afraid that I would forget about him like I had Edward since he was not there. Eric told me about how he had tried to tell him that I was loyal and absolutely was not forgetting him. I realized that I needed to talk to him and tell him that it was never going to happen.

That was about a week and a half ago now. Now I feel like it is my turn to wonder if Emmett has forgotten me or given up on us. He rarely talks to me now. Texts are far and few in between. Calls have become nonexistent. I really would not worry so much if his ex-girlfriend Rosalie were not in Philadelphia as well as the crazy ex-girlfriend Alice.

When we do text and he says sorry about not talking much I laugh it off and say it is no big deal. Although it is a bigger deal than I let on. My heart worries because he holds it in his hands. I normally keep a piece so that if it is broken it is easier to rebuild. With Emmett I gave every single piece to him. If he breaks it then I have nothing to build on.

I have some of the things he left behind at college and every night I have dreams of him coming to get the stuff and telling me it is over. Dreams of calling him and having Alice or Rosalie answer the phone. Dreams of him going away and never coming back. Worst of all I have dreams where he tells me months, even years later that he cheated. I do not want to seem like a pathetic girlfriend who needs to talk to him twenty-four seven. I just miss him and I am scared more than anything of loosing him. I love you Emmett. Please do not hurt or forget about me. Also please forgive me for not telling you to your face. I just could not bring myself to tell you to your face. You know that I write my feelings better than I speak them. Just remember when I ripped that plastic case of water open, the only way I talked to you was on paper. I love you so much.

-Love Bella.

**That's it. Tell me what you think. Ps for my active readers I have two VERY long stories all finished but I first need to type them up but keep an eye open. But please everyone review this. Really would like to know what you think.**


End file.
